Unknown Soldier
by Otogakure Tsunade
Summary: As war tears through Konoha, our heroine meets Kabuto. It seems the apprentice of Orochimaru is not who we think he is. Maybe some backstabbing and romance will occur as the sides change?


"And I promise, promise that Konoha shall not fall in these tough times. As Hokage, as Tsunade. I promise Konoha shall not crumble before these terrorists known as Akatsuki and Orochimaru's servants. People of Konoha, my grandfather built this village with nothing but a dream and some very devoted followers. I think it is time we returned the first Hokage's favour and show the deceased leaders what Konoha can do now! We're the greatest nation within the five. If we fall, the other great nations and lesser nations shall lose hope! Let us keep sparring and defeating every obstacle in our path! For if we do, then we at least go down with a message that we never backed down. We fathomed their ways and fought back and that is all we can do, our best!" Tsunade announced to her village down below. With Naruto taken by Akatsuki and assassination attempts on Tsunade from Orochimaru; it was only a matter of time before Tsunade had to own up to defeat.

Words fell on def ears as most Konohagakure shinobi simply turned on their heel and left. Without the great Uzumaki Naruto who fought Pein with great effort, nothing could stop them now. Of course Akatsuki still required the three-tailed beast. Tsunade also knew that the eight-tailed was under close guard by Kumogakure. At least most of Akatsuki were defeated, those that remained were an infinite army of Pein, Konan and the controller. Orochimaru's forces were scarce but dependable. Each assassin better than the last. Determined to plant some sort of killer seal on Tsunade's chest. Silent as the night so they were, their faces covered carefully. When sent to the lab, nothing at all. All memories wiped. The seals they carried out were examined, they proved non fatal. Basically Tsunade had the sums but could not find a way to add them up and find the answer that was slapped right in front of her face; and it sure as hell was getting frustrating.

"Sure;whatever." She could hear some of them say as they left the beautiful Hokage to talk to no one but her own shadow. The Fifth knew that the night ahead would lead to chaos. Every worthy shinobi...defeated. All except Sakura who was too busy catering for the wounded in hospital. Tsunade wanted no guards, those needed were to be kept away in case the assassin made short work of them.

"I am ready..." Was all the Fifth mumbled. She had her own plan...A plan to avoid this and end Akatsuki...

--------------------------------

That night Tsunade stood by her window in a different garment. A garment similar to Sasuke Uchiha's. A baggy white shirt with the Otogakure rope laced around her waist. Her eye shadow, a deep poison purple and the Otogakure beat forehead protector around her own forehead. Standing there in silence, to the common eye it'd seem Tsunade was the assassin all along, to the trained eye Tsunade was merely doing what was best.

A flutter of wind brushed behind her, making the blonde strands of hair tickle her neck.

"My...this is a surprise." a gruff male voice sneered as Tsunade turned round slowly; a good portion of her chest on display. Tsunade; with sorrow in her heart said nothing and instead fell to her knees.

"I, Tsunade-Hime of Konohagakure beg...beg of Otogakure's assistance. I have not came without my half of the bargain. I offer myself. A great ranking Kunoichi, to join Orochimaru's side and become his apprentice. I am willing to throw aside all those things I fought for in order to become one...one with the snake...one with the sound." Now, with her hands open, Tsunade bowed back and forth before the mysterious assassin's feet.

"Kukuku, I wish I could take you more...aggressively. Sadly, Orochimaru wished for me to simply knock you out and bring you back. For you to join us however? Our small army? Yes...Yes. You're perfect. Someone so pure to become a ruthless killer. Amuse me, weakling! Cry and worship me! You should know my name, I am Kabuto Yakushi!" Ripping off his face mask, Tsunade gasped. Kabuto appeared more...older? How could this be? It was by impulse and to keep her alive that she cried. Though there was of course the reason her arch-nemesis of medic-nin had defeated the Hokage without laying a single finger on her. She needed to do this though, if it saved Konoha from Akatsuki. Surely siding with Orochimaru would bring a tougher punch back to the gut of Akatsuki...

"How...How Kabuto? You aren't that old. What are you up to?!" Tsunade asked groveling. Kabuto's look down onto the Hokage suggested she wasn't worthy of being a Sound Shinobi, that she was a mere ant before his mighty foot. All along the Kabuto she had seen was the tip of the iceberg larger than Konoha itself.

"Kukuku, let me just say...I've never been honest with any of you straight from the start. Much like yourself, I pose as something I am not. This image is just a fascade of an older male. Much like yourself Tsunade, minus the male part of course. Maybe...We're not that different after all?" Kabuto grinned removing his forehead protector to reveal a crimson seal in the shape of a triangle. Tsunade gasped as she clumbered to her feet. Both ninja were face to face. Kabuto's features altering slightly to make his age increase to that of a sixty year old man.

"Ten years your senior Tsunade, so no need to worry. I have more experience in the medic field. However, a child version of myself back then could have defeated you...and Orochimaru. I merely pledge my soul to him because of the help he has given me. Though, what say you don't...Join Orochimaru when I take you to Otogakure. Let's say you become my slave? And before my mind wanders in the labyrynth, I must place the 'Gates of the deceased' seal on your chest." Kabuto openly told Tsunade all this crucial information as if it were just an everyday average Joe reading out the words on a street poster. Surely this information was just scratching the surface on the real Kabuto. Something weird was happening though...Tsunade of course didn't want to join the enemy, but there was too much fascination, lust and mystery to decline such emotions.

"I have always wondered what the beautiful Hokage looks like without the 'make-up' if you know what I mean? Tsunade, show me your true form. Then I shall proceed to show you mine before planting the seal and returning to Otogakure with the unconscious corpse of the once proud Hokage. Kukuku."

"Never. It's something I never show anyone." She snarled, resisting slightly. Herself hating the Otogakure uniform Kabuto so eagerly eyed up. A cold, dense air filled the room as Kabuto's more chiseled features glared through the milktop glasses at the Hokage.

"Do it. Or else, I hand you into the respectful authorities of either Orochimaru; where you'll live the rest of your days in chains or love-slaved to some high bidder in Otogakure. Or Akatsuki; imagine the grand ideas of revenge they'll have on your corpse. You just seem to forget how powerful I am Tsunade, truly I am god among cowards. Look at you, dressed like some bitch in hope to get into the ranks of Otogakure to save yourself. If it weren't for a certain attraction I hold so dearly after our battle; you'd be dead or in the former options I proposed. So, respect your master's desire and do it. Now." Kabuto sneered, his face looking old and leathery. There was still a hot flush on his face, and a certain bite still kept hold of his young features. Personally, the Hokage thought he looked like a rather fine war-torn hero.

"...Yes, I apologize. Please forgive me, Kabuto..."

"Sama, say it!"

"Kabuto-Sama...Hoi..." Pressing her index and middle finger from her left hand against her forehead, Tsunade concentrated in drawing out the chakra, more or less disabling the effect of the seal temporarily. Her features slowly showed, bags under her eyes. The forehead practically frowning.

"Kukuku, rather...fine, for an old hag. So this is what you disguised? I don't see why. Orochimaru personally would still involve himself in such a fine...fine sculpture of a woman." Kabuto's matured body straddled over to Tsunade and carressed her bosom.

"Kabuto..." With a hard smack, Tsunade nearly fell apart like the puppets of Sasori.

"Sama! You seem to forget who the lion is in this jungle, Tsunade."

"Kabuto-Sama! Please, I...I don't want to get involved with anyone. Jiraiya..."

"That old coot? Ha, please. I should have removed him completely. Thankfully Pein done that for us. The past is the past Tsunade, remember that. At least I can appreciate your aging beauty. You should stay like this, your chakra could come in other uses." Kabuto grinned, hiding his sweet insanity. Tsunade flushed slightly and backed off, her aged body showing signs of embarassment.

"Please, Kabuto...Sama, stop it. Just...Just do the deed and initiate me into Otogakure. I don't care what you do afterwards; just not anything when I'm in this form." Tsunade wept, Kabuto merely chuckled at the crestfallen Hokage. Resume a more younger, finer mantle of a man. Kabuto simply nodded with a cheeky grin.

"Then get back to your fascade." With no further instruction, the grandaughter of the Fifth resumed her form of the fine woman in her early twenties.

"What exactly is this seal, why was every assassin so adament on putting it on me?" She asked, Kabuto once more going for the kill by grabbing hold of Tsunade's hips and bringing her closer. She hesitated for a single moment, her shoulders tensed. Not long before she let them ease as Kabuto pressed forward and kissed her on the lips.

"A starter, a tease if you could call it that Tsunade. You loved it. As for the seal, this seal will let us merge you as the main container with whatever powers Orochimaru wishes to merge you with. It's rather painless, it will however make you blackout. I promise not to have too much fun carrying such a fine figure back to Otogakure." Biting down hard on the same two fingers Tsunade used to deactivate her seal, she merely bit her lip and watched as the blood trickled.

"Such fine breasts also, Tsunade..." Pulling aside her shirt, Kabuto wiped Tsunade's hand down her right breast. A dark stain of crimson dribbled down beyond her valleys.

"Gates of the deceased seal, activate!" Performing various handseals at a fast pace. Tsunade broke out into a sweat as Kabuto's hand glew a furious orange. The blood and black of the seal seemed to merge into one painful stain, forming that of a cirlce with three tomoes at either sides.

"GAH! Kabuto, what on earth?!" It suddenly seemed like heaven had opened, things in Konoha that could be classed as spirits swept in and out of Tsunade like a breeze through a window. Her mind raced, each thought that of the being passing through her. She then realised what on earth Kabuto had in mind for her. This energy, this power of Kabuto's could seal a beast. Or the most powerful Shinobi. Something else felt different however...she enjoyed looking at Kabuto now. The strength was over powering Tsunade until the proud Kunoichi fell on the floor. Only then did Kabuto untie the Otogakure belt and truely showed her the initation to becoming a Sound Shinobi...


End file.
